Family Matters
by Sara-Marie135
Summary: Bella Swan and her twin sister Marie live with their abusive father, Phil. They soon get adopted and live in Forks where they meet the Cullens. Bella is interested in them but Marie wants her to stay away. She will stop at nothing to keep Bella safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Meyers owns it all, except for the characters that I make up. (Marie)

Prologue

My name is Marie and my twin sister is Bella. Our parents are Renee and Phil and we live in Dallas, Texas. Our mom died three years ago, it really was a tragedy. She died because my father was pissed off. That is the sole reason she is dead, because he can't control his freaking temper. As you can imagine, Bella and I don't like him much (Duh) and he realizes that. That's why he doesn't like us. At all. When he is angry he beats us, horribly. Burns, cuts, and all that 'fun' stuff. Most of the time I take the blame, so that Bella doesn't have to. I wouldn't be able to see her hurt, I love her too much. She hates that I take her beatings but, she also realizes that she wouldn't be able to take them. Not to brag or anything, but she is way more fragile than I am. She realizes this. We both dream of leaving our father but, we are only 12, where the heck would we go?

My name is Bella and my twin sister is Marie. My mother was Renee, I loved her dearly. She died three years ago because my father (Phil) was too angry to control his temper. Besides that night he never hurt her but I can't say the same for Marie and I. He beats us, well mostly Marie on a regular basis. Marie, even though I hate it, takes my beatings for me. She is so much stronger than I am. I love her so much and hate to see her hurt but I don't think I would be able to take it. I know I am weak but it is just the way I am, and I hate it. I just want a normal life, a normal family, but instead I get this. The only reason I am still sane is because of Marie. We both dream of leaving our father but, we are only 12, where would we go?

A/N: Is this story even worth continuing, don't judge it to harshly, I am only 13. Just wanted to try my hand at writing. If this goes as planned it will be a four part story, like the original. It will be the same story with a few twists but, the same main idea. There will be Vampires and Werewolves. This story will be told in Edward's point of view. The regular chapters will be longer than this, this is just a prologue.

-Sara


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Meyers owns it all except for the characters that I make up. (Marie)

Chapter 1

5 years later:

"Edward!" Alice screamed, "We are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Alice, is it necessary to scream like that? We are vampires, we have super-natural hearing." I said slowly, teasing her.

"I have a great, great, great feeling about today. Something big is going to happen!" She replied, ignoring my comment about her obnoxious speaking volume.

"What did you see?" Rosalie said, butting into our conversation, like usual.

"You will just have to be patient but, I will give you a clue. It has to do with the new girls today, Chief Swan's adoptive daughters!" Alice practically squealed.

"Why should I care about them, they are just humans." It was rude to say but Rosalie did have a good point, how did Chief Swans daughters have anything to do with us?

"You will just have to wait and see." Alice replied with a sparkle in her eyes. This should be interesting, I thought with an internal chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Jasper. I just shook my head in response, he would understand later.

The ride to school was silent, there was nothing to say. The whole way to school Alice was bouncing in her seat, and people wonder why we call her pixie. I didn't care for school much, we had already been through the system, multiple times, and hearing all of the inappropriate and unimportant thought of the teenagers was a real headache. They went on and on about nothing.

There, at the end of the lot stood two girls, Chief Swans foster daughters. They were an interesting pair. One was leaning against a bike, not a bicycle. She was about 5'8 but she had three inch heals on. She was wearing a red t-shirt with some band logo on it and black cargo pants. The most interesting part of her was her face. She had startling blue eyes, a nose ring, and heavy, dark eye makeup. Over her left eye and down past her cheek-bone she had a scar. It looked like she was blind in that eye. Her hair was straightened and fire-truck red with orange and yellow mixed in. Her hair looked like fire, and so did she. She had a permanently angry look to her. She did not look very friendly, not at all. When she turned I noticed that she had a tattoo winding up and around her arm. It was a pattern of intricate designs. Wow, not many people have tattoos in High School, let alone Forks.

Her sister was the exact opposite. She was about 5'5 with white flats on. She was wearing a white dress that ended at the knee. Alice loved it. She had wavy brown hair that went way past her shoulders. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, but the most noticeable thing about her eyes was that they were sad. Not angry like her sisters. She had on no makeup. Strange, teenage girls always wear makeup. While her sister was leaning against her motorcycle, she was standing next to what I'm guessing is her car. It was a light blue Audi r8. Very nice. While her sister looked hostile she looked sweet, nice.

"Those are the new girls," Alice said leaning towards me, "the gothic one with the red hair is Marie and the other one with the awesome white dress is Bella."

I just hummed, not that interested anymore. I had to get to class, fun. The first half of the day passed in a blur, nothing remotely interesting happened. All everybody could think about were the Swan twins, Bella and Marie. I walked into the lunch room and looked around for my family. I saw all of them sitting at 'our' table so I headed over. After about five minutes all conversation stopped, Bella and Marie had arrived. They walked over to a table and sat alone, nobody dared to walk over with the looks Marie was sending everybody.

The interesting thing about their entrance was that Marie walked alongside Bella like she was her personal bodyguard. She gave everybody who started to approach them a dirty look. I thought Bella would mind or say something but she just looked down, like she knew it was no use arguing. It was all very strange. My family and I just looked at each other. About three seconds later we simultaneously looked away and carried on with lunch. I will diffidently have to learn more about the Swan Twins.

-Biology-

I walked into Biology, early as usual. After about two minutes the class started to fill up. The twins were in none of my classes so far, just my luck. Ten minutes into Mr. Banner's lesson, Bella walked into the room giving Mr. Banner a late pass. He told her to sit next to me so I cleared the space, excited to get the chance to learn something. She sat next to me and nothing happened. When I mean nothing I mean, no thoughts. Nothing at all. She clearly was alive and had a functional brain, seeing as she was in AP Biology. I would have to talk to Carlisle about this.

The class was boring as usual and it seemed that Bella agreed. As soon as we were dismissed I turned around determined to talk to Bella. She was packing her things so I leaned over.

"Hi" I commented casually, she didn't need to know I had been thinking about her all period.

I waited for an answer but she just looked away. Thinking she had not heard me I repeated myself only a little louder this time.

"Hi" She replied quietly, she then turned around and started to leave; only I was not giving up so easily.

"How was your day so far?" I asked, trying to keep it casual.

"I can't talk right now." She said with a sad little smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

She then turned around and left the room quickly. When I looked to the door I saw Marie standing there glaring daggers at me. Behind her stood Bella. I was stunned; I couldn't hear Marie's thought either. While I was staring Marie so nicely flipped me off and marched away. Bella scrambled after her but not before giving me a small wave.

It wasn't until I arrived home that I realized something. I couldn't smell either of them. They smelt human and all but the smell of their blood was almost nonexistent. It was just noticeable enough to tell that it was them.

This day just got weirder and weirder but strangely, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: I loved the reviews that I received; you guys are so great to me. I have the main idea of the story planned out so I won't be to slow when it comes to updates but my Algebra mid-term is next week so I have to study.


End file.
